finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (ability)
casting Fire against Black Waltz No. 3.]] is the most common elemental Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy history and is the basic Fire-elemental spell. It is usually the first attack spell the player learns. In the PAL versions, Fire is also known as "Piro" (Spanish), "Feuer" (German), "Brasier" (French), and "Огонь" (ogon', Russian). It is generally the first spell a Black Mage, or a general mage, knows or should learn. Most undead and plant enemies are usually weak to it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Known as FIRE in the NES release, Fire1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, and Fire in subsequent releases. It is a Level 1 Black Magic spell that is bought in Cornelia, and can only be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the NES and Origins releases, the spell deals between 10 and 40 damage to one foe, and costs one level 1 charge. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it deals damage relative to the caster's Intelligence and costs 5 MP to cast. Fire can be cast by Rakshasa, Horned Devil, and Spirit Naga. ''Final Fantasy II Fire is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Fire-elemental damage to one foe or all foes. The amount of damage inflicted increases with on the spell's level. As with all spells, any character can learn Fire by having them use the Fire Tome (called the Fire Scroll in the ''Origins release). Fire V can be cast by Magician and Yellow Soul, Fire VIII by Red Soul and Sorcerer, Fire XI by Wizard and Devil Wolf, and Fire XVI by Astaroth, Beelzebub, Fire Gigas, Mantis Devil, and Pit Fiend. ''Final Fantasy III Fire is a level 1 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 25 and can be bought for 100 gil at Kazus, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove. It can also be use through the Fire Staff and Salamand Sword. The enemies Firefly, Petit, Lilliputian, Pugman, and Djinn are capable of using the spell against the party. The following classes can use the Fire spell: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Magus *Sage In the DS version: *Freelancer *Scholar *Onion Knight Cid can also cast Fire when he joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV Four characters learn the Fire spell in ''Final Fantasy IV: Rydia, Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya. It costs 5 MP to cast and can target a single enemy or all enemies. Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya all begin with the Fire spell. However, Rydia does not, and will not learn it by leveling up. It has a spell power of 20 (16 in non-DS versions). The only enemy capable of casting the spell is Tiny Mage. Rydia and Fire Rydia has an intense hatred of fire at the beginning of the game. Her reason is rather simple: It was with fire from the Carnelian Signet that Cecil and Kain destroyed her village at the beginning of the game. At Mt. Hobs a large block of ice blocks the team's way, and the only way to get past is to cast Fire on it. Rydia is reluctant at first, but with the moral support of Cecil, Rosa, and Edward, she overcomes her fears and casts the spell. From then on, Rydia can cast Fire in battle. When she returns from the Land of Summons in a fight with Golbez she will have gained the Fira spell, along with Blizzara, Thundara, and the four basic summons (Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, and Titan). ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fire returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals minor Fire-elemental damage to one or all enemies at the cost of 5 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs, Black Mage, Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Fusoya, and Golbez can all cast the Fire spell in ''The After Years. A weaker version, called Fire?, can only be learned by Leonora. She gains the real spell after defeating Tower of Trials' guardian. As in Final Fantasy IV, Fire costs 5 MP, while Fire? costs 2MP. ''Final Fantasy V Only the Black Mage and Red Mage can learn Fire. It costs 4 MP to use, and can be bought at Tule, Carwen, Karnak, or Crescent for 150 gil. Magissa, Mani Wizard, and Reflect Mage are the only enemies capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy VI Fire can be learned from the Espers Siren at a x6 rate, Ifrit at a x10 rate, and Bismarck at a x20 rate. The spell costs 4 MP to cast, and can target a single enemy, or multiple enemies. At the game's beginning, Terra already has innate use of the Fire spell. It has a power of 21, hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Fire can be used by Right Crane, Flame Eater, Ifrit, Lich, Level 10 Magic, Magna Roader (Brown), Magna Roader (Purple), Ghost, Number 024, Specter, Clymenus, Tunnel Armor, and Ultros during the second battle. Final Fantasy VII The Fire spell is learned from the Fire Magic Materia, costs 4 MP to cast, and has a spell power is equal to 0.5x the base magic damage. It can be bought from various shops around the world, and Red XIII comes equipped with it initially. The enemies Mono Drive, Hedgehog Pie, Ghost, Poodler, Death Dealer, and Pollensalta all use the spell, while the bosses Sample:H0512-opt, Rude, and Dyne also have it. Dyne and Death Dealer, however, will never use the spell, and Rude will only use it during the Sunken Gelnika encounter. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fire is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: 10 *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Red *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: 50 Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire spell shoots a single fireball at an enemy that homes in on it. Two alternate versions of Fire exist: Dark Fire functions identically to the base Fire spell, but also inflicts Poison and Silence, while Tri-Fire throws three fireballs that independently seek out targets. Tri-Fire acts as a stronger version of Firaga, functioning identically, but doing more damage. Fire costs 6 MP to cast, Dark Fire costs 8 MP, and Tri-Fire costs 68 MP. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire spell can only be used once the Fire Materia accessory is equipped on the player's gun. Final Fantasy VIII ''.]] Many enemies have the Fire spell available to draw, but one of the most common is the Bomb. The Guardian Force Ifrit gives the ability to create Fire magic via refining. Seifer uses this spell naturally in his Limit Break. Casting Fire in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 1, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 0.8 and with Eden by 0.2. , Bite Bug, Buel, Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), G-Soldier, Grendel, Hexadragon, Ifrit, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Raldo, Seifer, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur, Wedge, X-ATM092 Level 1-100: Bomb | Draw Points = Fire Cavern | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Fires | HP = +1 | Str = +0.10 | Vit = +0.04 | Mag = +0.10 | Spr = +0.04 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.03 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.08 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.5% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Only Vivi can learn Fire. He can learn the spell from his default Mage Staff as well as from a Leather Hat. It is the only spell that Vivi casts during cutscenes and FMVs. It costs 6 MP to cast, takes 25 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 14. Fire can be cast by Black Waltz No. 1, Black Waltz No.2, Black Waltz No.3, Bomb, Carve Spider, Dragonfly, Ghost, Ladybug, Trick Sparrow, Type A, and Vice. Final Fantasy X Fire is a Black Magic spell costing 4 MP which is located near the middle-bottom of the standard Sphere Grid, beside Lulu's starting position. Lulu is the only character who begins the game with the spell. Fire can also be used by Bomb, Bomb King, Funguar, Larva, Maze Larva, Mortibody, Red Element, Sin's Core, and Spherimorph. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire is part of the Black Magic skillset. It costs 4 MP and is one of the Black Mage's innate abilities. The spell is also used by a variety of enemies, such as Bomb and League Ranger. Other dresspheres can cast Fire in other ways. Paine's Mascot dressphere can learn the ability to cast all the Black Magic abilities learned by her Black Mage dressphere, including Fire. The Black Lore accessory gives the same effect. The Red Ring accessory lets the wearer cast Fire, and will also reduce all Fire damage done to her by half. Finally, the Heart of Flame garment grid automatically gives the ability to cast Fire, along with other effects. Fire can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer dressphere ability Flame Geta. Final Fantasy XI The player must buy the spell before their Job can use it. One needs to only purchase any spell once; it can then be used on any Job of appropriate level. The following Jobs can cast Fire: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Scholar *Dark Knight Unlike previous games, Fire spells are generally not the first learned. Fire is learned after Stone, Aero, and Water, but before Blizzard or Thunder. There are four additional tiers of Fire: Fire II, Fire III, Fire IV and Fire V. Final Fantasy XII Fire is a Black Magick 1 License, and requires 15 License Points to unlock. Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to one target. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to all targets in range and can only be used by the Black Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fire is a spell used by Kytes when he has a Fire-elemental weapon equipped. The spell can also be used by some of the Fire-elemental Espers such as Djinn and Lamia. Final Fantasy XIII Fire is a Ravager ability available to all characters except Snow. It deals Fire-elemental magical damage and costs 1 ATB to cast. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy XIV Fire is a Conjurer spell (Rank 1). It costs 3 action points to set. Final Fantasy Tactics The only Job that can learn Fire magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 Job points to learn, and only requires 6 MP to cast. It has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Only the Black Mage or the Red Mage can learn Fire magic. This is done by equipping the Rod for the Black Mage or the Scarlette for the Red Mage. It requires 100 AP to master, costs 6 MP to cast, has a range of 4, and a Magic Power of 30. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. It is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition, Montblanc's first cast magic is Fire, but leading him to receive a Yellow Card for violating the law for using magic. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages and Red Mages can learn Fire again from the Rod and Scarlet Rapier, respectively. It requires 100 AP to master with Rod and 150 with Scarlet Rapier and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fire Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher-level Fire spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Fire, that allows the player to cast Fire magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fire Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Fire Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Fire Magicite. Fire Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Fire is the level 1 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class. It deals Fire damage to one enemy, can be used up to three times per battle, and up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fire appears as an initial spell that can be used by any party member and is cast by selecting the red icon. It costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fire is a Black Magic spell, usable by Benjamin and Phoebe. It inflicts Fire-type damage on a single or multiple enemies. Final Fantasy Adventure Fire inflicts damage to the nearest enemy for the cost of 1 MP. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Fire1 in the game, this Black Magic spell deals Fire elemental damage to one enemy. It cost 12 MP to use, and it can be bought for 700 GP in Lae (Past) and Muu (Past). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fire is a low level Black Magic spell. It costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can only be used if the Fire Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night, in Liberte, and in Spelvia. Jusqua is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A variation called Strong Fire can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Fire during the same turn. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Fire is a Bravery attack for Firion, Terra, and Cloud. Firion's Fire costs 20 CP to equip and 120 AP to master, and sends out a small fireball that moves at a medium speed and homes in on opponents. Cloud's Fire costs 20 CP to equip and needs 90 AP to master, and sends out a fireball that moves slowly but has strong tracking. Terra's Fire needs 20 CP to use and 120 AP to master, and sends a small burst of Fire along the ground that travels at a medium speed and launches opponents into the air, initiating a Chase Sequence. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Fire when her Brave is under 3000, and fires a small fireball at the opponent. Fire is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst command window, but does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fire returns as an attack for Cloud, Terra and Shantotto, functioning similar to how they did in the original game. Firion's Fire attack is renamed Magic Arts: Flame and can be chained up to three times in succession, and can be chained into Firion's other spell attacks as well. Terra's Fire can now be chained into the HP attack Firaga. Squall now has a variation of Fire called Fire Barret, which sends three fireballs that spread out and track opponent with weak homing. Squall learns the attack at level 28, and it costs 30 CP to equip and 90 AP to master. Lightning initially learns fire through her Ravager role. It is a land bravery move where Lighting sends fire projectiles towards the opponent where the projectiles increase in speed over some time. It costs 30 CP to equip. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Fire is a Reactive ability in ''Theatrhythm that activates in BMS every time the player gets a Good or better rating on thirty Touch Triggers, and deals low-power magic damage. Onion Knight, Cecil, Sephiroth, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe and Lightning can all learn Fire. ''Final Fantasy Brigade Chocobo Racing Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon '''Fire' is a Lvl. 1 spell that attacks three grids forward and costs 1 SP to cast. Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Fire, together with its higher tiers Fira and Firaga, appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts II, the spell creates a barrier that cloaks Sora and damages enemies that come into contact. Gallery es:Piro de:Feuer Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Red Magic Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities